List of Yosuga no Sora Music
Here is the list of Yosuga no Sora Anime/Game music: 'Game:' 'Yosuga no Sora IMAGE CD:' (Composed by Manack and sung by Rita and Toshinori Orikura. Released December 25, 2009) Tracks: *'1' - Kimi, Tsunagu Sora *'2' - Koukyou shi Yosuga no Sora *'3' - Kimi, Tsunagu Sora (Instrumental) ' '''Yosuga no Sora Maxi Single OST: (Game OP and ED, composed by Manack and sung by Rita. Released September 26, 2009) '' '' Tracks: *'1' - Michi no Saki, Sora no Mukou *'2' - Yoake no Prism *'3' - Michi no Saki, Sora no Mukou (Instrumental) *'4' - Yoake no Prism (Instrumental) ' '''Yosuga no Sora Soundtrack: (Yosuga no Sora game soundtrack. Composed by Manack and sung by Rita. Released February 27, 2009.) '' Tracks'': *'01' - Michi no Saki, Sora no Mukou (Short Version) *'02' - Yasashii Kaze ga Fuku ano Basho de *'03' - Komoriuta ja nai no ni *'04' - Slow Life ni Akogarete *'05' - Oozora to Kamihikouki *'06' - Hizamakura de Sugosu Houkago *'07' - Sunao to Bukiyou to Ijippari *'08' - Tasogare no Kaerimichi *'09' - Hoho wo Tsutau Tsumetai Namida *'10' - Shikkoku no Omowaku *'11' - Kimochi no Hazama *'12' - Mufu～ *'13' - Yooshi Yacchimae! *'14' - Tanoshinda Ima ga Kachi! *'15' - Sabishii Yoru *'16' - Nakunaranai Daiji na Kokoro *'17' - Oimotometekita mono *'18' - Hoshi no Shizuku *'19' - Mirai he Fumidasu Ippo *'20' - Kaibyaku Shinchi *'21' - Yoake no Prism (Short Version) ''Haruka na Sora OST': ''Coming soon! '''''Anime 'Hiyoku no Hane:' (Yosuga no Sora OP Song. Sung by the eufonius group and released October 27, 2010.) '' Tracks:'' *'01' - Hiyoku no Hane *'02' - Patri *'03' - Hiyoku no Hane (Instrumental) *'04' - Patri (Instrumental) ' '''Tsunagu Kizuna: (Yosuga no Sora Insert Song. Tracks sung by Team. Nekocan and Junca Amaoto. Released October 27, 2010.) '' Tracks:'' *'01' - Tsunagu Kizuna *'02' - Misora ni Tsuzuku Hikari *'03' - Tsunagu Kizuna (Instrumental) *'04' - Misora ni Tsuzuku Hikari (Instrumental) *'05' - Airman ga Taosenai (Junco Amaoto ver.) ' '''Pinky Jones: (Yosuga no Sora ED Song sung by Momoiro Clover idol group, written by Murano Chokkyu and composed by NARASAKI. Released November 10, 2010. It has 4 versions: 3 limited and 1 regular, the limited ones has a DVD and the CD while the regular one has only the CD.) '' Tracks:'' *'01' - Pinky Jones *'02' - Coconut *'03' - Kimi to Sekai *'04' - Pinky Jones (Instrumental) *'05' - Coconut (Instrumental) *'06' - Kimi to Sekai (Instrumental) ' '''Yosuga no Sora OST -arrange-: (Composed by Manack and Bruno-Wen Li. Released September 21, 2009. Comes as a bonus included with Yosuga no Sora Blu-ray Kazha Migiwa Blu-ray+CD) Tracks: *'01' - Yasashii Kaze ga Fuku ano Basho de -Anime Version-'' *'02''' - Slow Life ni Akogare te -Anime Version-'' *'03''' - Hizamakura de Sugosu Houkago -Anime Version-'' *'04''' - Oozora to Kamihikouki -Anime Version-'' *'05''' - Sunao to Bukiyou to Ijipatsu Hari -Anime Version-'' * '''06' - Komori uta Janai noni -Anime Version-'' *'07'''- Tasogare no Kaerimichi -Anime Version-'' *'08''' - mufu ~ -Anime Version-'' *'09''' - Yoshi tachimae! -Anime Version-'' *'10''' - Hoho wo Tsutau Tsumetai Namida -Anime Version-'' *'11''' - Kaibyaku Shinchi -Anime Version-'' *'12''' - Sabishii Yoru -Anime Version-'' *'13''' - Nakunaranai Daiji na Kokoro -Anime Version-'' *'14''' - Tanoshinda Ima ga Kachi! -Anime Version-'' *'15''' - Shikkoku no Omowaku -Anime Version-'' *'16''' - Kimochi no Hazama -Anime Version-'' *'17''' - Oimotometekita Mono -Anime Version-'' *'18''' - Hoshi no Shizuku -Anime Version-'' *'19''' - Mirai he Fumi dasu Ippo -Anime Version-'' 'Yosuga no Sora OST -New-:' (The actual Yosuga no Sora Anime OST composed by Manack and Bruno-Wen Li. Released February 23, 2011. Comes as a bonus with Yosuga no Sora Blu-ray Nao Yorihime Blu-ray+CD) ''Tracks: *'01' - Toui Sora he (Yosuga no Sora Main Theme) *'02' - Inori- (Yosuga no Sora Main Theme) *'03' - Egao no Yukue *'04' - Ninin no Kyori *'05' - Kioku (Yosuga no Sora Main Theme) *'06' - Suspended *'07' - Negai (Yosuga no Sora Main Theme) *'08' - Tsuioku Heart *'09' - Sono Hi no Koto *'10' - Before it's too late *'11' - Mou 10 Nichi me ka *'12' - Orenai Kokoro *'13' - Reset Button *'14' - Haruka no Kokoro *'15' - Rain like tears *'16' - Tomadoi no Naka *'17' - Old Memory *'18' - Kimi no Warau Koe *'19' - So Sweet Sorrow *'20' - Deep Inside Region *'21' - Iidasenakute *'22' - June Song *'23' - Soushitsu no Yokan *'24' - Kurayami no Mukou Category:Characters Category:Browse